Loony Man e Moony Woman
by Viola Psique Black
Summary: Uma ficlet criada para o Challenge Memories do Facebook. Dividida em duas partes, com o shipper Remus/Luna. Se aventure & Enjoy it!
1. Chapter 1

Título: Loony Man / Homem Lunático

Autor: Viola Psiquê Black  
Itens Usados:

- Comparação

- Lua

- Perder fio de pensamento

Linha de Pensamento:

"Deixe sua mente começar uma jornada  
Através de um estranho mundo novo  
Abandone todos os pensamentos do mundo que você conhecia antes  
Deixe sua alma levá-la onde você deseja estar  
Só então você pode ser minha.  
(The Music of the Night - Phantom of the Opera)" –Lupin para Luna.

Bônus:

-"O momento da mordida maldita sempre assombraria meus pensamentos, desperto ou adormecido. O único instante que esse horror não podia me atingir, era quando eu já não era eu mesmo." –Lupin.

Ela andava pelo Beco Diagonal; ao contrário das adolescentes de sua idade, estava sozinha. Sorria ao vendedor, perguntando provavelmente quanto custariam seus quadros. As bochechas coradas pela felicidade de conseguir juntar a suas sacolas de tintas os precisos quadros que encarava tão avidamente.

Voltou a sorrir escolhendo os tamanhos das telas que queria. Eu estava saindo da Floreios e Borrões, deveria me encontrar com Tonks, mas perdi totalmente o fio de pensamento assim que pus os olhos na Lua que orbitava a menos de cinquenta metros de mim.

Como licântropo que era fiquei hipnotizado pela bela imagem que se descortinava a minha frente. Nada poderia ser mais belo ou amedrontador quanto aquilo! Homem e Lobo arfaram ao ver a viçosa e juvenil Lu(n)a à resplender luz e encanto no ambiente.

Quando terminou a compra virou-se em minha direção e caminhou. Viu-me e abriu um sorriso delicado, o som que escapou de seus lábios era mais límpido e doce que o canto de uma sereia. E também era mais mortal... Fazendo-me aproximar da borda, um passo em falso e a morte por afogamento seria certa.

-Professor Lupin! –_"Pequena e ingênua criança... Se soubesses a verdade não sorriria ou chamaria por tua sina..."_

-Olá Luna. –Nossos olhares se encontraram; azuis em castanhos, lupo in luna, juventude em velhice.

Era irônico que seus olhos fossem tão claros, quando a Lua somente aparecia no negrume da noite. Azuis, claros, vívidos, grandes. Comparações eram inevitáveis... Os olhos de Tonks eram marrons, pequenos, engraçados. Minha companheira por escolha possuía olhos amorosos. Mas não era isso que o Lobo interior desejava. Ele desejava etéreo e sonhador. Desejava a companheira de nascimento, a de sina.

Sorri apertando a mão da moça que parecia surpresa por ser eu a divagar nesse inusitado encontro.

-Paleta, tintas, quadros. O que irá pintar Luna?

-Você. –O Lobo rugiu satisfeito. O homem se desesperou.

-Porquê?

-Porquê? Por que meus olhos são azuis, ou você se chama Remo? Por que os encantamentos são ditos em latim? Por que mistérios devem ser contemplados, não explicados. –Respondeu com um dedo no queixo, analisando a descoberta de uma possível verdade filosófica. A resposta era mais simples... _"Porque você me pertence..."_

-Deverá mostrar-me o resultado, quero "contemplar" sua visão a meu respeito. –Sorri desconexo, homem e fera batalhavam por controle, por poder. Um sorriso tímido seguido de um contrair de ombros foram a resposta.

E mesmo horas depois do encontro a imagem dela emoldurava meus pensamentos.

E mesmo depois de dias a voz dela cantava em minha mente.

E mesmo transformado o cheiro dela me rodeava.

E mesmo com o nascimento de Teddy, os cabelos, a pele e os lábios me tentavam em sonhos.

E mesmo repartido, sanguinolento, viúvo e mortiço os olhos dela me encaravam em meio a confusão, em meio a dor, em meio a escuridão e por fim em silêncio e paz...

"_O único instante em que não posso ser atingido é quando já não sou eu mesmo..."_

# Fim #


	2. Moony Woman

Título: Moony Woman  
Autor: Viola Psiquê Black  
Itens Usados:

- Divagação

- Livro

- Olhos

- Professor

Linha de Pensamento:

"A luz que de ti dimana é capaz de hipnotizar. Cega, cativa, desfere energia, extasia.  
(Luna Venustatem – Thaiana)" –Luna para Lupin.

Bônus:  
-"O momento da mordida maldita sempre assombraria meus pensamentos, desperto ou adormecido. O único instante que esse horror não podia me atingir, era quando eu já não era eu mesmo." –Lupin.

Música: **Imaginary - Evanescence **

"I linger in the doorway

Of alarm clock screaming monsters calling my name

Let me stay

Where the wind will whisper to me

Where the raindrops as they're falling tell a story"

Eu estava atrasada, meu pai me esperava para o chá com biscoitos. Mas como se pode seguir planos e horários com tantos zonzóbulos a enfeitar e embaralhar a mente no Beco Diagonal?

Encontrei as telas que tanto procurara durante o dia, selecionei as melhores, paguei e me encaminhei para o Caldeirão Furado. Ou me encaminharia, se não o tivesse visto...

"In my field of paper flowers

And candy clouds of lullaby

I lie inside myself for hours

And watch my purple sky fly over me"

-Professor Lupin! –Os olhos de um castanho mais amarelado que já vi agora me observam e sorria.

"Um ladrão reconhece outro" era o que diziam... Bem, uma lunática certamente reconhece um aluado a metros de distância. O olhar ao qual eu era submetida era exatamente um espelho distorcido do que eu via todas as manhãs quando acordava.

Havia êxtase, mistério, magia e de uma forma peculiar havia fé... Adjetivos perigosos quando reunidos. Bem mais perigosos que transformações em semanas determinadas de um mês.

Admiração pura, espessa e irradiante era o que eu sentia ao observar meu antigo professor no meio do Beco Diagonal, a segurar um livro surrado. _"O mundo dele seria assim tão diferente do seu mundo interior, Luna?"_

"Don't say I'm out of touch  
With this rampant chaos - your reality  
I know well what lies beyond my sleeping refuge  
The nightmare I built my own world to escape"

-Olá Luna. –Ele era parte de uma magia ancestral, uma magia poderosa; uma magia temida por isso...

Um lobisomem é mais ligado aos elementos que um simples bruxo. Ele não os subjuga, ele os entende, convive. Uma raça independente. Centauros eram mestres em Astronomia, Testrálios sentiam a presença da morte, Sereianos hipnotizavam. E lobisomens? Eles partilhavam os mistérios do Éter. Os segredos da noite...

"In my field of paper flowers  
And candy clouds of lullaby  
I lie inside myself for hours  
And watch my purple sky fly over me"

-Paleta, tintas, quadros. O que irá pintar Luna? –Me perdi em divagações enquanto ele continuava a me encarar.

-Você. –Foi instintivo, o desejo firme de lhe desnudar a alma, e retratá-la numa pintura. Uma imitação frágil da realidade gritante que ele era.

-Porquê? –Parecia surpreso por minha resposta. Não era óbvio?!

-Porquê? Por que meus olhos são azuis, ou você se chama Remo? Por que os encantamentos são ditos em latim? Por que mistérios devem ser contemplados, não explicados. –Respondi apoiando um dedo no queixo. Uma descoberta e tanto para um simples passeio pelo Beco Diagonal...

"Swallowed up in the sound of my screaming  
Cannot cease for the fear of silent nights  
Oh how I long for the deep sleep dreaming  
The goddess of imaginary light"

E quando eu o vi morrendo eu finalmente entendi. Entendi que o mistério não estava na raça; não estava nos segredos do Éter. Os segredos da noite estavam e permaneceriam escondidos. Para sempre perdidos! Tudo terminaria no fechar de olhos, no expirar do ser cuja ligação eu finalmente entendia...

"In my field of paper flowers  
And candy clouds of lullaby  
I lie inside myself for hours  
And watch my purple sky fly over me"

A eternidade de Remus Lupin estava gravada no quadro comprado no Beco Diagonal. O olhar profundo e castanho tão característico.

E eu voltaria a olhá-lo todos os dias... E lembraria dos mistérios não resolvidos. Das respostas negadas; negadas por ele! _A ignorância de um começa na omissão de outro..._

E quando eu olhasse para a Lua Cheia eu lembraria... _"O que perdemos acaba voltando para nós, mesmo não sendo da maneira que esperamos..."_

"_A luz que de ti dimana é capaz de hipnotizar. Cega, cativa, desfere energia, extasia.__..."_

# Fim #


End file.
